ocean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Tales Wiki
'Welcome to the Ocean Tales Wiki' End of game Born as a child of a famous sea captain, who went missing 10 years ago, you are to take over a town that fell into despair after his disappearance. Now it's your chance to rebuild the city. Explore the world, trade your goods, make friends to help you, and become a FAMOUS SEA CAPTAIN!! 'Overview of Ocean Tales' Mobile game company Gamevil has announced the launch of Ocean Tales on iOS and Android devices. The title mixes elements from city-building games, simulation, and adventure games, as users are challenged with returning a port town to its former glory, while becoming a master of the high seas. In Ocean Tales, players take on the role of the child of a famous sea captain who went missing 10 years prior to the beginning of the game. The captain’s town fell into despair after his disappearance, but players can set things right by building ships, harvesting resources (wood, stone, etc.) and setting sail to find adventure (and treasure). Players are led through the game’s story via a hefty quest system, which sees them growing specific crops, constructing buildings in the proper order and so on. Homes generate coins for a constant stream of income, while flour mills and other factories turn base resources into other, more valuable items. Homes also provide sailors, who are used as crew on ships, including dinghies which can be sent out into the harbour to catch fish. While city-building gives players many base resources, there are some items that can only be accessed (for free, anyway) via ports in other cities. The world map contains locations like Edinburgh and London, and players can sail to these locations to pick up new cargo and sell some of their own resources. When heading out to sea, players choose the appropriate vessel and destination, but must also stock the ship with materials, like food and water, to survive the journey. There is also an option of stocking the ship with cannonballs and medicine. Although not necessary, they help to fend off the pirates and battle pandemics. Each trip takes a different amount of time to complete, depending on the distance between the two locations. Once in a foreign port, players have the option of purchasing items like trees, animals and raw materials from these cities, or selling their own items, like excess crops (as one example). Many of these interactions are regulated by the game’s quest system, which requires players to travel to specific locations in search of very particular items. For social features, Ocean Tales allows players to visit their friends’ cities, and earn gold and hearts while there. These hearts are a special currency, used to purchase premium items in the store. A separate premium currency, known as rubies, is also available, and can be used to speed up most actions within the game. Ocean Tales is available to download for free on iOS and Google Play. Source Link 'Current Event' Halloween Update: Log in today and enjoy the new decorations, new packages, and new ship parts (2nd half of the update)!